


Sweet revenge

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Ethan Gold Bashing, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-27
Updated: 2007-01-01
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: After a few years Justin meets Ethan again. Only now the violin player is successful, rich and has almost a bigger ego than Brian, lol. Slightly AU, I guess.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

I was re-watching the end of season 2 and somehow I had my Anti-Ethan moment. I didn't even have that (at least not so bad) when I saw those episodes for the first time. It‘s strange =). 

And thanks to my beta, Pepe Marie. Without you the story would probably sound a bit odd, lol. =)

* * *

The party was everything but a blast. Or maybe it stopped being a source of good entertainment the moment Justin saw his ex Ethan. From then on his mood fell downwards and the blonde couldn't amuse himself anymore. 

He really had no desire to see Ethan. The dark haired man had always been good at saying pretty words. A few years ago he had made a move on Justin, ensnared him the whole time and feigned big love. The point was that his "big love" was over pretty soon- namely after Justin spent some nights in his bed. One morning Ethan had only said, "Near the house is a bus-stop. Have a good ride." 

After this crushing experience Brian was suddenly there to comfort Justin. The blonde had never thought that the older man would do this after his betrayal. But destiny had some strange surprises in store sometimes. Justin who had never really stopped loving Brian, was happy with him again. 

"Do you still remember Ethan, this bastard who sent me to the bus-stop after he slept with me?" Justin asked Brian and snuggled to him. 

"Sure. He deserves a reminder. But why do you ask?" He responded and rubbed his chin where a little beard began to grow. A beard that looked really sexy on him. 

"Because he is over there." Justin pointed to the bar.

"WHAT?! What is Ethan doing here?? This is a party for - well - more cultivated and well-heeled people! So how does he dare to show up!" Brian yelled, a bit too loud.

"Sorry, I had to overhear you. Are you talking about Ethan Gold?" The guy next to him asked. "Because he IS rich after winning some musician contest. Unfortunately he is also the most unpleasant person and biggest show-off in the entire universe. Did you guys see the red Ferrari in front of the house? It's only borrowed but still he shows off with it." The guy snorted and threw daggers at the violin player. Apparently he wasn‘t one of his best friends.

Brian sipped on his beer and starred at Justin. Then he put the bottle away and took the other man‘s head between his hands. His eyes came closer. "Listen sunshine, I can't stand men who hurt you. Is this stupid party important for you?" 

Justin didn't have to think too much about this. "No, actually it's not." 

"Okay. Then go over to Ethan and involve him in a conversation. I have to do something and after it we disappear. Okay?" 

That was really odd. Justin was puzzled. What was going through Brian‘s head? "What will we do then?" He asked anyway. 

Instead of answering his question Brian only grinned his trademark smile - and Justin felt heat rising in him. He wished he could take off his clothes here and now. But unfortunately that wasn‘t this kind of party where a public show would be appreciated.

"Well, what do you think we will do then?" Brian‘s voice sounded hoarsely and suggestively. Yes, that was typical for Brian: No long explanation, but when he stared at Justin with this certain look, the blonde knew that he had to expect more than a simple kiss. 

Justin smiled briefly and went over to Ethan. He was really curious what little game Brian had in his pretty head now. It must have a reason that Justin should talk with the violin player whom the older man never could stand. 

"Hi Ethan, how's it going?" Justin asked politely. Okay, this wasn't a very original question, but Justin had no mind to talk with this man anyway. He only waited for Brian to return. 

"Oh Justin, you're here?" Ethan tried to look surprised. But the blonde didn't fall for that. He was sure Ethan had exactly known that he was on this party too. Stupid F... 

"Yup. Vance's parties are always nice." He answered a bit too sweetly and hid his hands behind the back so that Ethan couldn't see his clenched fists. 

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm always fine when I see you Justin." Ethan said with a fake smile. 

Ugh, Justin was tempted to throw one of his fists into the other man‘s face. How could he ever think that he could have a future with this stuck-up prick? 

"I even got a new car. Pretty cool thing. Ferrari. Red. The newest model. Fast and powerful like a real race-car." 

After boring him with the stories about his new toy, he suddenly asked why Justin was together again with Brian now? Said his new lover would be a bad substitute for him. In this moment Justin found Ethan so horrible that he almost hit him. But before he could do it, Brian called from the other end of the room. 

"Justin, you coming? Leave Ian in peace. Nobody likes him anyway." 

Some people turned to Justin and Ethan. Justin blushed deeply and Ethan grasped for his glass of whisky. 

"Well, I have to go. See you." Justin mumbled a bit embarrassed. But in the next moment Brian yelled again. "What do you want with him, Justin? He never has a hard on at the right time!" 

Now one half of the party-guests stared at them and the other half looked at Brian. Well, his last sentence was a lie, but Justin really didn't want to shout that across the room. So he only grinned at the ogling people around and went to his lover. 

"You know that you're pretty crazy, Brian? People will talk about us for days still." He said to the brunette. 

Brian only smirked. "And since when do I care about that?" He put his arm around Justin‘s shoulder and finally guided him through the exit. 

Justin thought they would go to his new motorbike, but no, they went straight to the red Ferrari. 

"This is Ethan‘s." Justin explained. 

"Exactly." Brian smiled. "It's the only Ferrari standing here on the parking lot." He grinned broader when he took the car-key out his trouser pocket and unlocked the car. 

"Oh my god. You stole his key. Geeze, we can't drive away with this car!" Justin was almost hysterical. 

"Ah, who said anything about driving away?" Brian grasped Justin and pulled him into the car. Actually he wanted to resist, but Brian‘s strength and his own lust was a combination that weakened Justin‘s strength of defense. 

Fast like a Ferrari, Brian had changed the seats into a couch and buckled Justin in - together with his arms. Justin could have offered resistance, but he didn't want to. Fettered in Ethan‘s Ferrari - wow, if this didn't turn him on, he didn't know what would.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shh, calm down, sunshine." Brian whispered. His breath was hot - and Justin was it too. The brunette smiled briefly and switched on the radio where Elvis bombastically sang "Love me tender." 

Out the pocket of his jacket Brian produced a small bottle of champagne. All the time his eyes had this strange gleam. This gleam that gave away everything. He wasn't cool, he was hot! The champagne splashed into Justin‘s face and he stuck out his tongue to catch a few drops. Meanwhile Brian unzipped Justin‘s pants, pushed them down to his knees and began to stroke the blonde‘s bare thighs. 

"Please, please, more." Justin begged. This sweet torture was almost too much to endure and his brain took leave at this moment. All he could do was lay there and wait for more action. 

Brian held Justin‘s head between his strong hands and kissed him. Then he whispered into the artist‘s ear. "You sexy little bitch, you'll do something for me first." Unasked he opened his jeans, already too tight, pressing around his hips. Directly afterward his hard manhood was swinging in front of Justin‘s face and almost poked his nose. 

Brian unbuckled his lover and Justin took his throbbing cock into his sweaty hands. He felt Brian‘s pulse, but just as good it could have been his own. As Justin sucked and licked with devotion it ticked like a time bomb in his head and in his lower body. Before this bomb could explode without any help, he pushed Brian's head between his legs. 

Justin felt Brian‘s tongue only for a short pleasurable moment though, then the taller man was already lying on top of him. His cock blindly found Justin‘s entrance and forced its way inch by inch deep inside. Brian gave a hard trust and kissed his lover‘s ear. Then he began to babble a lot of nonsense words while he moved almost tenderly over the blonde. But Justin‘s body had changed into a stormy wave. He only wanted everything unloaded. 

"Please, DO IT!" Justin yelled and then he saw the moon through the opened sliding-roof. So close to paradise, everything in him shouted with joy. The car shook, exactly like his bottom. And suddenly Justin was on top. Brian screamed. Justin kept his mouth shut and continued to ride him wildly. It was a fabulous feeling, he felt like a cowboy…

"We aren't finished yet." Brian panted after a while. He turned Justin‘s body sideways and continued. 

Justin briefly asked himself where he got the stamina from, to over-excite him that much (after all Brian wasn‘t the youngest anymore), but soon enough he saw stars again and didn't wonder about anything anymore. 

Justin didn‘t  know how long it lasted, but when they returned from their orgasm to earth again, they had left a complete mess. They must have squirted tons everywhere, especially the seat-covers, so sticky that you could stick to them. If it was his own car, Justin would have killed Brian or cut off his best part. But since it wasn't his car, Justin could only laugh about it. 

Brian instead urged him to get out. Almost reluctantly the blonde put his clothes in order and followed his lover out the car. 

On the way to Brian's motorbike Ethan came to meet them. "Now, have you been in the woods to fulfill your urges fully?" He asked sarcastically. "It's stupid when you don‘t have a large car, isn't it? Yeah Kinney, not everybody can be as successful as me." He grinned in insinuation about Brian‘s momentary hard times with Kinnetik. 

Brian smiled sweetly back at him. The sweat still pearled on his forehead. "Oh, don‘t worry about us. We can still live from the money we made. By the way, here is your car-key. But you really should clean your seats." 

Ethan stared blankly, but rummaged in the pockets of his leather jacket where he didn't find anything. Then he snatched the key from Brian's hand and rushed at his car. 

"You fucking pigs! Oh shit, no. No, no, no, what have you done with my baby. I cannot believe it!! Those stains won‘t get out anymore!" They heard him raging while they went away. 

Brian turned around once again and shouted. "Don't make fun of my partner ever again, especially not in front of me! Hope you learned your lesson!" 

Justin couldn't help but giggling like a silly teenage-girl. He was finally over this episode with Ethan. This little sweet revenge had brought back his party-mood. And now he was going home to have his own private party with Brian. Could life be better? 


End file.
